Blacklake District
| ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertype = | histrefs = | government = | languages = | races = | religion = | currency = | reckoning = DR | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = }} The Blacklake District was one of the districts of Neverwinter. It was named after the eponymous Blacklake of Neverwinter. Geography The Blacklake District was the north district of Neverwinter, and remained largely intact in the wake of the various disasters that laid the city low. This was thanks to the nobles who traditionally inhabited the District, as they had built buildings and other structures using quality materials and sound architectural techniques, and protected them with magic. However, most buildings were later repurposed into makeshift barracks to defend Neverwintan survivors against the dangers that plagued the city after its destruction, while others just fell into disrepair over time, or were vandalized by vagrants, making the district look significantly different from what it used to. Inhabitants Before the destruction of the city in 1451 DR, the Blacklake District was inhabited by nobles. After the eruption of Mount Hotenow, a few survivors and refugees that decided to remain in the city after the catastrophe relocated themselves to the District. These survivors were generally highly nationalist and proud of the Alagondar lineage, and violently resisted Dagult Neverember's rule. The most violent members of the Sons of Alagondar claimed the area for themselves, daring Neverember's soldiers and mercenaries to try to take it from them by force. Likewise, the Ashmadai under Mordai Vell had gained a foothold in the Blacklake District, even infiltrating the ranks of both the nationalist refugees and Neverember's troops stationed in the district. History Plague and Murder During the 14 century DR, the Blacklake District was considered to be the north section of the city. During the city's struggle with the Wailing Death in 1372 DR, the Blacklake District was barred to the public to stop the plague from entering. The few who were allowed access found the District's population in turmoil due to food scarcity. Much of the conflict centered on the wizard Meldanen, who had hoarded great amounts of food in his warehouse, and was known for his cruel magical experiments. The noble Formosa Laitannen loudly opposed Meldanen and his acts, and actively tried to hire someone to kill the mage. With the murders caused by the warlock Ammon Jerro in 1374 DR, the district became cut off once more pending investigation. After entering the district, the Kalach-Cha managed to find the wizard Aldanon whom would later prove invaluable to the quest for the Silver Sword of Gith. Blacklake was also the place for the Academy of magic Qara went to, a church of Lathander, and the Royal palace. Eruption When Mount Hotenow erupted in 1451 DR, bringing about the destruction of most of Neverwinter, the northwestern district was left mostly untouched by the pyroclastic flow, although the Blacklake turned into pit of debris and garbage and ash from the eruption. Survivors began to call the Blacklake to the northwestern part of Neverwinter, calling the northeastern part the River District. As of 1479 DR, Neverember's efforts to rebuild the Blacklake District were fruitless because of the obstruction of the Sons of Alagondar and their allies. After the explosion of Mount Hotenow, the district was thrown into ruin. The Nashers moved in the take over the district and use it as there base of operations. The district was also in danger of becoming controlled by the Ashmadai, who were trying to infiltrate the gang. The Blacklake at the district's center was at this time filled with sludge and trash thrown there by the rebels, as well as several destroyed ships. The safe portion of the district was a ramshackle defense held by the Graycloaks, with various people on the safe part trying to send adventurers to create more stability in the region by attacking the Nashers, who stole from the poor to finance their rebellion against Neverember, resulting in the poor citizens hiring adventurers to deal with the Nashers once and for all. Notable Inhabitants * Mordai Vell Notable landmarks * Beached Leviathan * Blacklake * Castle Never * Dannar's Mechanical Marvels * Driftwood Tavern * House of a Thousand Faces * Jaesor's Fineware Porcelain Works * Manycoins Moneylending * Starshine Academy * The Mute Lute * Vellgard Manor Appendix Appearances * Neverwinter Nights * Neverwinter Nights 2 * Neverwinter External links * * * * Notes References Category:Districts of Neverwinter Category:Locations in Neverwinter Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations